A Christmas Carol
by Mxcer
Summary: House is a grumpy doctor. But when his deceased colleague Wilson comes to teach him the joy of Christmas, he is in for an adventure. Will he change? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ghosts of a Past stick Together**

Twas the night before Christmas, and in a hospital far away,

lived many happy patients waiting for Christmas day.

Everyone but one man, a man by the name of House,

hated Christmas so much that he was called a louse.

He never gave a f###, and he hated the season,

but everyone knew he had no good reason.

But everything was about to change this night,

as House went to sleep, complaining with spite.

* * *

><p>The MD slept soundly, sleeping away,<p>

until a bright light headed this way.

This woke up House, who said "Who are you?"

as he swung his cane which just passed through.

The light became bigger, forming the shape of a man,

as House looked in surprise, because he knew the man.

It was Dr. Wilson, who had died of cancer,

also his enemy and life enhancer.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I did. And you are still who the people dreads.

I thought my death changed you, to a friend and clan,

but turns out it was a flash-in-the-pan."

Wilson approached House, who was very skeptic.

"You're still grumpy, and not authentic.

Tonight you will see your mistreated colleagues, on how they treat you."

House frowned-but before he could say "F-U",

Wilson grabbed him and away he flew.

* * *

><p>House spoke. "You know...can't we just stop the rhyming?"<p>

"Good point." Wilson replied. "I don't have the timing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dr. Chase**

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Wilson said as he flew above the city.

Soon, they were at their destination: A random home in the suburbs.

"...Are you kidding me?" House said. "From all the places you could have gone, You came here, to teach me a lesson?"

"Shhhh."

Wilson, grabbing House of his back, approached to the nearest window. There, House could see Chase, who was apparently having a Christmas party at his home.

"Huh. I should have known. What are the guests playing?"

"Twenty Questions."

Next up was Chase.

"Go ahead, ask me a question."

"Does it live on earth?"

"Yes."

"Is it an animal?"

"...Kind of. Yes..."

"Is it near us?"

"If you go to the hospital, yes."

"Is it psychotic?"

"...Close."

"Oh! I think I know!"

One of the guests raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's Doctor House!"

And the guests all laughed.

"Cheers for Doctor House!"

And they all raised their glasses, as House looked at Wilson.

"Have you learned your lesson now?"

"What lesson?" House snorted. "They're making fun of me, so what? Why do I even care?"

"I'll take that as a no."

And with the grumpy MD, Wilson flew off to another destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dr. Foreman, Dr. Taub**

"If you're lost, just say it."

"No, it's somewhere around here...There it is!"

This time, the duo arrived at a five-star diner near the hospital.

"So who are we going to see?"

"Just observe."

House looked through the glass, and found Foreman and Taub on the table.

"Where's Cuddy?"

"She's visiting Thirteen. Huntington's disease. She's about to die."

House remembered her. The test results had come positive, and her condition was deteriorating every minute.

Soon, the food came, but none of them seemed to enjoy it: _I could see that frown from a mile away. _House thought.

"It's just awful, I mean, she was a good doctor, a good friend...and we have to leave her like this."

"I don't even wanna think about it."

House wanted to listen more of it, but Wilson grabbed him and flew off.

Heard their conversation, The M.D was desperate to save her.

"Is there a way I can save Hadley?"

"If you don't change, she'll die."

"...Bullsh##!"

"Denial won't change anything, House."

House started to regret himself: If he had been more nice to people, to everyone...

"Okay, I learned my lesson, can we go now?"

"I don't think so."

The ghost flew off again with the saddened Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hell Hath no Fury like Death**

House opened his eyes. The view had changed.

"Where are we?"

"The future."

Wilson took him to a newly-renovated Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, then took him down to the dissecting room.

"Alright. Now what are you-"

When House turned around, the ghost was gone. In front of him was a body, cloaked from head to toe.

Curious, the MD took the veil off. The body was that of a grumpy old man, who House had predicted that he had no friends alongside him while he died.

But after looking at the name tag, he froze in place.

House, Gregory.

For the first time ever, tears streamed out of House's eyes.

"Alright! I got what you mean! I get your lesson! Of friendship!"

He collapsed to his knees.

"I'll do anything! Just save Thirteen! I got what you mean, get me out of this nightmare!"

House's vision blurred, then the whole scenery started to wave. The scenery soon turned into his own bedroom, as he sat dumbfounded on his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter: The Reality**

"This...I'm back."

He touched himself, and felt warmness and livelihood. His heart felt like it had grown three times more than his normal size.

"I'm...I'm alive! Yes! Thank you, Wilson, for awakening me!"

He drove to his workplace in joy, and he asked one of the patients.

"Hello! What day is it today?"

"Today? It's Christmas!"

"Okay!"

He hopped inside, feeling jolly.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

"You too House!"

The doctors greeted in unison.

Hadley didn't die. House became a fatherlike figure for everybody. He became a good man and a good friend to everybody, and he always had a good time at Christmas from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everybody! And all to a good night!<strong>


End file.
